beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BrianDuBose544
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User:BrianDuBose544! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse Stop the random evil users from vandalizing this wikia! Listen up, BrianDuBose544! I'm a good user, and evil users are vandalizing this wikia! This has gone FAR enough! I agree. ~~BrianDuBose544~~ Orphan Toenails invades the wikia! Stop him! Stop Orphan Toenails!!! ~~GIJoeHasWon~~ YES! ORPHAN TOENAILS HAS BEEN DEFEATED! At Last! Orphan Toenails is defeated! ~~GIJoeHasWon~~ Draw a scene where the Maximals and heroes find the Germany soccer badge at Neuschwanstein Castle. Draw a scene at Neuschwanstein Castle, where Disney's Beast gives the Maximals and heroes the Germany soccer badge, saying "They won four times.". Matt Hatter, Ladybug, and Cat Noir say "That's Germany's soccer badge!". Zabivaka is happy as well. Tezcatlipoca, at his room in Castle Evil, is haunted by the ghosts of Walter Cronkite and Robin Williams. Pharaoh Rameses calms Tezcatlipoca down with Set's help. Rameses says, "It's alright, foreign non-Egyptian deity. You are an Aztec god, I presume?". Tezcatlipoca says, "Yes.". Megatron says, "Here. Curing Alcohol from the Poison Apple pubs and inns.". Meanwhile, back at Germany, Hitler's red ghost appears alongside the red ghosts of Margaret Thatcher, Jimmy Savile, Ian Brady, Osama Bin Laden, Kim Jong Il, Saddam Hussein, Colonel Gadaddi, Nicolae Ceausescu, William Burke, William Hare, Bapoleon Bonaparte, Ivan the Terrible, Al Capone, and Mussolini to try and let the villains steal other soccer badges around the world. They try to scare off the heroes, but they were blocked by a gate with a note saying No Evil Ghosts or Villains Aloud. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 18:08, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene where Mega Man and the Maximals discuss the soccer badges. Draw a scene with Mega Man discussing with the Maximals about the soccer badges so far found in their journeys. They put the soccer badges of Russia, Brazil, Iran, Japan, Mexico, Belgium, South Korea, Saudi Arabia, and Germany that they found so far on a table, and a hologram shows up- that of London- the location of the next soccer badge. Isaac and SuperTed are quite shocked. Susan Storm says, "Brother, let's go.", the Human Torch says, "Flame On!". That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 18:56, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene where the Maximals and heroes find the England soccer badge at London. Draw a scene in London, where the Maximals and heroes find the England soccer badge. The Mighty Ducks observe the badge, with Flash Gordon saying "It is England's football badge.". Roadkill hears Big Ben chiming. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 11:45, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene where the Maximals and heroes find the Spain soccer badge in Barcelona. Draw a scene where the Maximals and heroes are saying " ¡Olé!" after finding the Spain soccer badge in Barcelona. Cobi is happy too, with Faro and Zabivaka by his sides. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:22, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene where Matt Hatter and Roadkill notice an old game in Nigeria, where they pick up the Nigeria soccer badge. Draw a scene in Abuja, where Matt Hatter and Roadkill notice the old Sega Genesis video game Master of Monsters after finding the Nigeria soccer badge in an Abuja store near the mosque. The Loonatics, Maximals, Justice League, and Avengers buy the game for free, and the shopkeeper, an old Nigerian hermit, points his finger on the map to the next location- Costa Rica. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 17:29, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Draw a running panther turned into an ice sculpture. Draw a running panther turned into an ice sculpture. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise?